Du
by Noel McKey
Summary: Hmmmm...wenn ich hier etwas hinschreibe, verrate ich zu viel...Ein Gefangener in Askaban...seine Verteidgung...und ein sehnsüchtiger Zauber....Ach was, lest einfach...


Also, ich bin mir bei dieser Story nicht sicher, ob sie gut genug ist gepostet zu werden, aber ihr bekommt sie trotzdem. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinungen mitteilen würdet.

Disclaimer: Die Personen und ein Teil der Welt in dieser Story gehört JKRowling.

Diese Story ist nicht gebetat, also wenn ihr Fehler findet, dürft ihr sie behalten.

Und nun...viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Du **– Meine Rettung

Seufzend warf er ein Pergament ins Feuer und richtete sich auf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass niemand im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Die Worte auf dem Pergament waren nichts besonderes und doch lag ein Zauber auf ihnen, verstärkt durch das Sehnen eines einsamen Herzens.

In einer schnellen Bewegung strich sich der Slytherin das lange schwarze Haar zurück. Und als der letzte Rest des Pergaments zu Asche zerfallen war, ging er davon.

°°

Seit diesem Tag waren schon Jahre vergangen, Jahrzehnte... Er hatte den Abschluss gemacht...einen riesigen Fehler begangen...hatte versucht, es wieder gut zu machen...beinahe täglich sein Leben riskiert...aber das Schlimmste war...er hatte seinen Freund getötet...den einzigen Menschen, der ihm vertraut hatte. Danach war er einsamer, als er es je vermutet hätte. Er war geflohen und hatte sich versteckt gehalten. Bis zu jenem Abend, als der finale Kampf stattfand.

Da hatte er sich in die Öffentlichkeit gewagt. Der erste, der ihn zu Gesicht bekam, war Potter gewesen. Doch der Junge, auf dem soviel Hoffnung ruhte, sah von ihm nur die Rückseite. Denn er, Severus Snape, hatte sich vor seinem Gegner, Lord Voldemort, aufgebaut. Er hatte versucht, den dunklen Lord zu provozieren, ihn abzulenken. Damit der junge Potter seine Kräfte sammeln konnte, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Warum er das getan hatte? In der Hoffnung den Tag nicht zu überleben. Severus Snape wünschte sich nichts mehr, als zu sterben. Ohhh...er wusste, sollte er sterben, wäre nur ein Weg für ihn offen und der führte geradewegs in die Hölle. Doch er war nicht gestorben, stattdessen hatten ihn die Auroren umkreist und festgenommen, nachdem Voldemort vernichtet war. Nun saß er hier, in seiner dunklen feuchten Zelle, in der Finsternis Askabans...

°°

Ein leises Schmunzeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie vorsichtig die nächste Schublade aufzog. „Wenn er wüsste, dass ich in seinen Sachen herumschnüffele..." Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür. „...ich würde mein Leben aushauchen, wenn er jetzt herein käme." , flüsterte sie und nahm die Papiere aus der Schublade. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen, Hermione Granger! Er ist in Askaban, nur deshalb kannst du hier sein." Hermione ließ sich auf dem harten Holzstuhl nieder. Sie seufzte laut und hörte nich auf, in den fremden Sachen zu kramen. Sie bekam gar nicht mit, dass es draußen bereits dämmerte, so vertieft war sie in ihre Suche. Hermione fuhr erschreckt auf, als es leise klopfte und Harry seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Mione, bist du noch hier? Professor McGonagall meint, du sollst zum Essen kommen." Hermione nickte und blätterte trotzdem weiter in einem alten Buch. „Glaubst du, es gibt hier wirklich etwas, das helfen könnte?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich hoffe es, Harry. Ich hoffe es!"

„Komm mit rauf. Ich helfe dir nachher auch beim Suchen.", schlug er vor und Hermione ging gern darauf ein. Sie nahm jede Hilfe an, seit Harry den Brief im Büro des Direktors gefunden hatte. Albus Dumbledore selbst hatte ihn geschrieben, mit diesem Brief sprach er Severus Snape frei. Darin stand, dass er seinen Potionmaster gezwungen hatte, alles zu tun, was nötig war, selbst wenn er ihn dafür töten musste. Er sollte alles tun, um Draco zu schützen und natürlich sich selbst. Wusste Albus Dumbledore doch von dem unbrechbaren Eid, den Severus geschworen hatte.

Seit diesem Brief suchte Hermione nach anderen Dingen, die ein gutes Licht auf Severus Snape werfen würden, denn der Brief allein würde nicht reichen. Oh ja, sie versuchte Severus Snape zu helfen...dem Mann, der sie so oft getriezt hatte.

°°

Severus spürte den Stoß im Rücken und stolperte in den Kamin. Er wurde heftig herum gewirbelt und schließlich von einem anderen Kamin ausgespuckt. Er wusste genau, was ihn heute erwartete, als der Aufzug nach unten glitt und er durch den langen Gang geführt wurde. Der große Gerichtssaal würde bestimmt gut gefüllt sein. Das würde sich bestimmt keiner vom Zaubergamot entgehen lassen, den Mörder Albus Dumbledores zu verurteilen.

Severus hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als man ihn direkt zum Stuhl mit den Ketten an den Armlehnen führte. Er setzte sich sofort und legte seine gefesselten Hände in den Schoß. Langsam sah er zur Empore hinauf. Der neue Minister Scrimgeour sah ihn ernst an und erhob sich.

„Severus Snape, Sie sind des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore angeklagt..." Stille trat ein, doch es blieb der einzige Anklagepunkt. Denn dass Severus das Todessermal getragen hatte, konnte man nicht mehr beweisen. Voldemort selbst hatte es ihm mit einem Zauber ausgebrannt, als er den Verrat erkannt hatte, kurz bevor er fiel. „Wie bekennen Sie sich, Mr. Snape?" Severus schluckte.

„Schuldig!" Erstauntes Gemurmel erklang und Rufus Scrimgeour hob die Hand, bevor er weitersprach.

„Wollen Sie Ihren Prozess von hier aus verfolgen, oder wollen Sie lieber in Ihre Zelle zurück?" Severus runzelte überrascht die Stirn, das war ein ungewöhnliches Angebot und er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen.

„Askaban!", flüsterte er. Nun, da keine Dementoren mehr dort waren, wollte er sein Todesurteil lieber dort abwarten. Die hasserfüllten Blicke wollte er nicht ertragen müssen. Hätte er nur einen Moment aufgesehen, hätte er zumindest einen freundlichen Blick entdeckt..

Als man Severus zur Tür führte, räusperte Scrimgeour sich und begann den Prozess.

„Die Anklage vertritt Mr. Lawrence, von Lawrence und Söhne. Für die Verteidigung ist Miss..." Laut fiel die Tür hinter Severus ins Schloss und Severus hörte den Namen nicht mehr. Gern wäre er umgekehrt und hätte der jungen Frau sein Beileid zum verlorenen Fall bekundet, denn in Severus gab es keinen Funken Hoffnung mehr. Er wurde unsanft weiter geschoben, bis er wieder in seiner Zelle war...

°°

„...Hermione Granger zuständig." Hermione erhob sich langsam und trat vor den Zaubergamot. Sie sah in staunende Gesichter. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass jemand Severus Snape verteidigen würde, noch dazu eine ehemalige Schülerin. „Miss Granger, Sie haben das Wort!" Sie holte tief Luft und straffte sich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, jeder hier hat einen guten Grund, Severus Snape zu verurteilen...sogar ich..." Sie lächelte unsicher. „Aber ich bin heute hier, um Sie von der Unschuld dieses Mannes zu überzeugen. Severus Snape hatte nicht vor, Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Albus Dumbledore selbst hat ihn dazu genötigt..." Aufgeregtes Geflüster wurde laut und doch sprach Hermione unbeirrt weiter. Mit ruhiger Stimme schilderte sie den Fund des Briefes. Dann wurde er von einem Gerichtsdiener verlesen und wieder bekam Hermione das Wort erteilt. „Ich habe in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit in der dunklen Welt von Severus Snape zugebracht, als ich seine Wohnung nach weiteren Hinweisen durchsuchte. Ich lernte eine andere Seite dieses Mannes kennen. Ich fand heraus, wie er unter Voldemort litt, als er für den Orden spionierte. Ich habe sein Tagebuch gefunden, und dafür dass ich es gelesen habe, wird er mich in der Hölle schmoren lassen, falls er es je erfährt.", entfuhr es ihr. Einige der Zuhörer schmunzelten und ein einzelnes Kichern war zu hören. Scrimgeour blätterte in den Abschriften, die Hermione ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er hob ein kleines Buch in die Luft.

„Was ist das?" Hermione lächelte.

„Ich glaube, darin hat er die Tränke und Zauber notiert, die er entwickelt hat, Sir.", erklärte sie.

„Hier fehlt eine Seite.", bemerkte der Minister leise.

„Ja Sir, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, das Geschriebene zu rekonstruieren. Die Abschrift liegt bei den Unterlagen." Scrimgeour las das Pergament und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als er den Zauber erkannte und die Sehnsucht in den Worten las. Hermione nickte langsam. „Wie soll ein Mann, mit einer schwarzen Seele, wie sie nötig wäre, einen Freund zu töten, im Stande sein, solch einen Zauber zu verfassen?", fragte sie leise. Der Minister nickte langsam und gebot dem Ankläger zu schweigen, als dieser das Wort ergreifen wollte.

„Die Verhandlung wird unterbrochen, wir ziehen uns zur Beratung zurück. Wir fahren fort, um...17 Uhr.", erklärte er und erhob sich.

Der Gerichtssaal leerte sich langsam und Hermione blieb allein zurück. Sie seufzte. Es war so schwer die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Langsam ging sie auf dem Gang auf und ab, Erinnerungen holten sie ein. Hier unten war Sirius gestorben, das war jetzt beinahe drei Jahre her. Und auch an jenem Abend hatte Severus Snape sie gerettet, irgendwie...

°°

Severus zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufging. Der Wärter stellte ein Tablett auf dem Boden ab.

„Das Urteil wurde gefunden, es wird morgen früh vollstreckt. Essen Sie!" Die Tür fiel zu und das Schloss knackte beim Verschließen. Severus schob seufzend das Tablett fort und legte sich auf die Pritsche. Morgen also würde er sterben...wenigstens würde er wählen können, wie. Er würde sich für das Gift entscheiden, das wäre für ihn das richtige. Nicht der Avada, das wäre zu schnell und zu sauber für seine Verbrechen. Severus rollte sich zusammen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Er fand keine Ruhe, nicht solange das Zellenlicht brennen würde. Endlich wurde es dunkel und Severus drehte sich in eine bequeme Lage. Er runzelte die Stirn, noch immer gab es eine Lichtquelle in seiner Zelle. Ein ganz leichter Schimmer kam vom Boden. Langsam tastete Severus sich heran und fand das Tablett. Es war ein Pergament. Vorsichtig strich er es glatt und sein Blick stockte, als er die leuchtenden Buchstaben las.

**Dich nicht näher denken,  
****und nicht weiter denken.  
****Dich denken, wo du bist,  
****weil du dort wirklich bist.  
****Dich nicht älter denken  
****und dich nicht jünger denken,  
****nicht größer und nicht kleiner,  
****nicht hitziger und nicht kälter.  
****Dich denken und mich nach Dir sehnen.  
****Dich sehen wollen  
****und Dich lieb haben,  
****so wie Du wirklich bist.  
****Wenn ich Dich endlich gefunden habe.**

Severus kannte diese Worte, wie gut er sie kannte. Hatte er diesen Zauber doch selbst geschrieben. Er spürte diese Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen, heute mehr wie damals. Gäbe es nur einen Menschen, der ihm beistehen würde. Severus presste das Pergament an seine Brust und schlief schließlich darüber ein.

°°

Hermione sah mit zitternden Händen zu, wie der Gerichtssaal sich füllte. Scrimgeour bat um Ruhe und sah Hermione ernst an.

„Miss Granger...Sie taten ihr bestes, uns alle hier von der Unschuld Severus Snapes zu überzeugen..." Hermione sank das Herz in die Hose.

‚Verloren!', das war alles, was sie denken konnte. Deshalb bekam sie die nächsten Worte nicht gleich mit.

°°

Der Schlüssel im Schloss seiner Zelle war es, der ihn weckte.

„Severus Snape, stehen Sie auf." Der Wärter stand im grellen Licht.

Severus registrierte nur am Rande, dass ihm keine Fesseln angelegt wurden und dass nur ein Wärter bei ihm war. Langsam folgte Severus ihm durch die düsteren Gänge, bis ihn gleißendes Licht blendete. Er bemerkte, wie der Wärter seinen Zauberstab hob. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und ein dreistöckiger Bus hielt direkt vor ihnen.

„Sie dürfen gehen. Der fahrende Ritter bringt Sie, wohin Sie wollen. Aber melden Sie sich noch im Ministerium, damit man Ihnen das Armband abnimmt. Sonst weiß man immer wo Sie sind. Viel Glück, Mr. Snape!" Severus verstand nicht sofort, irritiert sah er den Wärter wieder im Gefängnis verschwinden.

°°

„...Sie haben gekämpft und gesiegt.", sagte Scrimgeour laut. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Hermione reagierte.

„Was?" Der Minister lachte leise.

„Mr. Severus Snape wird der Anklage des Mordes freigesprochen." Hermione schluckte und fing dann an breit zu grinsen. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie musste sich erst einmal setzen. „Der Angeklagte wird morgen früh um neun Uhr aus Askaban entlassen. Meinen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger."

°°

Severus zuckte zusammen, als der Schaffner des fahrenden Ritters ihn an der Schulter berührte.

„Kommen Sie?" Severus nickte und stieg in den Bus. „Wohin soll es gehen?"

„Tropfender Kessel...?"

°°

Mit einem Grummeln im Bauch betrat Severus den Tropfenden Kessel. Er ging direkt zur Theke und legte eine Galleone auf den Tresen.

„Bekomme ich dafür ein Zimmer?", fragte er nervös.

„Dafür kriegen Sie ein Frühstück, ein Abendessen, das Zimmer und noch ein Frühstück.", erklärte Tom.

„Okay, das nehme ich." Severus ging mit gesenktem Blick zu einem Tisch an der hinteren Wand, sich bewusst, dass ihm viele Blick folgten. Tom kam einen Augenblick später mit einem kompletten Frühstück heran geeilt.

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken...ist bestimmt besser als in Askaban. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie da wieder rauskommen...aber ne gute Verteidigung ist alles was zählt...", murmelte er und deckte den Tisch.

„Woher wissen Sie denn soviel darüber?", fragte Severus nach dem ersten Schluck des starken Kaffees.

„Ohhh...die Zeitungen waren gut informiert...Accio Tagesprophet." Die Zeitung flatterte heran und Tom reichte sie an Severus weiter.

„Danke Tom!" Severus aß mit Genuss und las nebenher aufmerksam die Artikel über seinen Prozess. Immer wieder runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso?", fragte er sich leise.

°°

Tom sah auf, als sich die Tür von der Muggelwelt öffnete, er lächelte leicht.

„Miss Granger, schön Sie zu sehen."

„Hallo Tom! Ich muss in die Winkelgasse, aber auf dem Rückweg kann ich bestimmt einen Tee gebrauchen.", erklärte Hermione lächelnd und steuerte den Hinterhof an.

Granger? War sie hier? Severus sah sie gerade im Hinterhof verschwinden. Er sprang auf und folgte ihr schnellen Schrittes. Severus erreichte sie in der Nähe des Eissalons.

„Miss Granger?" Hermione fuhr herum.

„Pro...Mr. Snape?" Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu.

„Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Natürlich, wollen wir uns setzen?" Severus nickte und stellte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht. Sie bestellten und sahen sich dann schweigend über den Rand der Tassen an.

Hermione brach schließlich das Schweigen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?", fragte sie leise.

„Gut, glaube ich.", murmelte Severus und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Sie lächelte leicht. „Wieso...wieso haben Sie meine Verteidigung übernommen?" Hermione sah ihn unsicher an.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Sir...ich konnte einfach nicht anders." Severus nickte langsam.

„Danke!"

„Wann...wann haben sie es Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie frei sind?" Er schnaubte.

„Gar nicht. Sie sagten mir gestern zum Abendessen, dass mein Urteil gefällt wurde und man es heute vollstrecken würde. Was es bedeutete, merkte ich erst als ich in den fahrenden Ritter einstieg.", erklärte er.

„Das dachte ich mir fast. Sie wollten Ihnen die letzte Nacht so unerträglich wie möglich machen...", flüsterte Hermione sanft. „Haben Sie wenigstens das Pergament bekommen?" Severus zog das zerknitterte Papier aus der Tasche.

„Ja habe ich, es kam also von Ihnen? Wie kamen Sie an den Zauber?", fragte Severus ernst. Hermione schluckte.

„Ich glaube, ich muss etwas beichten...ich...ich habe in Ihren Sachen gekramt...ich musste doch etwas finden, das Ihnen hilft...und Sie hatten Ihre Sachen einfach zurückgelassen, bei Ihrer Flucht.", erklärte Hermione. Sie sah auf die Tischplatte und erwartete seinen Ausbruch, doch Severus legte nur seine Hand auf ihre. Überrascht sah Hermione ihn an.

„Danke...dass Sie es mir von sich aus gesagt haben...und dass Sie mir geholfen haben.", flüsterte Severus.

„Ach was, nachdem Harry den Brief gefunden hatte, gab es für mich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr..."

„Genau...Sie hatte gar nichts anderes mehr im Kopf. Hey!" Harry zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran. "Sieht aus, als ginge es Ihnen gut, Sir! Aber Sie sollten sich bald dieses Armband entfernen lassen. Gut, heute war ich ganz froh darüber, dass Sie es noch tragen, so brauchte ich Hermione nicht ewig suchen. Denn man findet damit nicht nur Sie, sondern man weiß auch, mit wem Sie Ihre Zeit verbringen.", erklärte er und musterte Hermione. „Hast du heute mal Zeit für mich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute nicht, Harry!"

„Aber...wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr geredet."

„Es geht heute wirklich nicht, ich habe andere Verpflichtungen...Leila..."

„Ja...Leila und Krumbein...", stieß Harry hervor.  
"Ja, genau! Hast du wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Ginny?" Hermione seufzte, als Harry ertappt den Kopf senkte. „Ich komme morgen in der Mittagspause ins Ministerium, okay?" Harry grinste und nickte schnell.

„Danke Mione. Jetzt muss ich auch wieder los. Madam Rosmerta beklagt den Schwund von einer Menge Feuerwhiskey."

„Du musst nach Hogsmeade? Besuchst du auch Hagrid?", fragte Hermione neugierig. Harry hob die Schultern.

„Vielleicht, wenn Zeit dafür bleibt."

„Wenn du ihn siehst, richte ihm bitte schöne Grüße aus!"

°°

Hermione trank ihren Kaffee aus und dabei blieb ihr Blick an dem Pergament hängen.

„Funktioniert der Zauber?", fragte sie leise.

„Nicht wirklich.", meinte Severus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was muss man denn damit tun?"

„Man schreibt die Worte auf und verbrennt es dann."

Hermione nahm das Pergament und hielt es in die Flamme der Anti-Mücken-Kerze. Sie beobachteten, wie das Pergament im Aschenbecher zu Asche zerfiel.

„Falls es funktioniert, sage ich Ihnen Bescheid. Alles Gute, Mr. Snape!" Severus ergriff ihre zum Abschied ausgestreckte Hand.

„Auch Ihnen alles Gute, Miss Granger."

°°

Severus begab sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts um seine Barschaft ein wenig aufzufüllen. Dann bestellte er bei Madam Malkin neue Kleider. Zurück im Tropfenden Kessel, nahm er ein Bad. Die alten Kleider drückte er einem Hauselfen zur Vernichtung in die Hand, Madam Malkin hatte versprochen, bis zum Abend zu liefern. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet trat er ans Waschbecken und gönnte sich eine Rasur.

Severus fuhr mit dem Kamm durch sein feuchtes Haar, er überlegte, ob er es kürzen sollte. Es war ziemlich gewachsen, seit seiner Flucht und in Askaban war ein Friseurbesuch nicht möglich gewesen. Er besah sich von allen Seiten und beschloss, dass es so bleiben sollte. Er fasste sein Haar im Nacken zu einem Zopf und band es mit einem samtenen Band zusammen.

Madam Malkin schickte einen Boten und Severus verfluchte sie daraufhin herzhaft. Sie schaffte es nicht, seine Kleider zu liefern, er sollte sich bis zum Morgen gedulden. So kam es, dass Severus auf seinem Zimmer zu Abend aß, nur mit Unterhosen bekleidet.

°°

In seinen neuen Kleidern, sie waren pünktlich zum Frühstück geliefert worden, ging Severus durch London. Er fiel gar nicht weiter auf, bei dem Februarwetter wirkte sein Umhang nur wie ein außergewöhnlicher Mantel. Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ab und betrat eine ziemlich demolierte Telefonzelle. „62442" Schon sank die Telefonzelle hinab in den Boden.

„Name und Grund Ihres Besuchs?" , fragte eine blecherne Stimme.

„Severus Snape, hier zum Entfernen des Überwachungsarmbandes."

„Vielen Dank und viel Erfolg." Eine Plakette fiel aus dem Schacht des Telefons. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Die Plakette war mit kleinen Herzen bedruckt und sein Name stand darauf.

„14ter Februar..." Nur widerwillig steckte Severus die Plakette an seinem Umhang fest und trat aus der Telefonzelle.

Severus schüttelte Kingsley Shaklebolt die Hand, denn der Auror hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, ihn von dem Armband zu befreien.

„Wenn Sie ein wenig mehr essen, sind Sie bald wieder der Alte. Alles Gute, Severus!" Kingsley klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging davon.

Er wollte gerade das Ministerium verlassen, als Harry nach ihm rief.

„Warten Sie bitte, Mr. Snape!" Severus sah sich nach dem jungen Mann um. Grüßend nickte er Hermione zu, die nun allein bei einer Säule zurückblieb.

„Was gibt es denn, Mr. Potter?" Harry reichte ihm die hand und Severus ergriff sie überrascht.

„Ich war ja gestern in Hogsmeade und da lief mir Professor McGonagall über den Weg..." Severus verstand noch nicht, was Harry von ihm wollen könnte. „Ich soll Ihnen etwas ausrichten. Professor McGonagall lässt fragen, ob Sie Ihre alte Stelle wiederhaben möchten. Sie könnten ab dem 1ten September wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten."

„Ist das Ihr ernst?", entfuhr es Severus.

„Ja, Sir! Momentan ist Slughorn noch der Lehrer. Aber er wollte nur bleiben, bis Sie zurück sind, oder aber ein geeigneter Ersatz gefunden ist. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Der VgddK-Unterricht ist auch schon verplant. Im nächsten Jahr gibt es nicht mehr nur trockene Theorie.", erzählte Harry frohgemut.

„Kennt man den neuen Lehrer?" nun grinste er breit.

„Ja, ziemlich bekannt sogar." Harry wies auf Hermione, die mit Kingsley in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

„Miss Granger? Eine gute Wahl für Hogwarts.", murmelte Severus.

„Also Sir, darf ich Professor McGonagall ausrichten, dass Sie annehmen? Ich muss sowieso nach Hogsmeade."

„Ja Mr. Potter, sagen Sie ihr, dass ich das Angebot sehr gern annehme." Harry lächelte erleichtert.

„Eine gute Entscheidung, da wird sich Professor McGonagall aber freuen.", bemerkte er. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr verabschiedete Harry sich schon wieder.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Hermione!", flüsterte er ihr im Vorbeigehen zu.

„Okay. Ihr kommt per Kamin, oder?", fragte Hermione noch und Harry nickte.

„Habe ich gerade richtig gehört, Severus? Sie werden wieder Professor?" Kingsley gratulierte von Herzen. Hermione sah Severus lächelnd an. Er kam ihr so anders vor, als würde er von innen heraus strahlen, obwohl er sie wie immer ernst ansah.

„Ja Kingsley, Sie sprechen gerade mit zwei künftigen Hogwartsprofessoren.", bemerkte er ruhig.

„Hermione?" Kingsley sah sie verblüfft an und Hermione nickte grinsend. „Toll...Machen Sie es ihr nicht so schwer, Ihrer neuen Kollegin, Severus!", flüsterte er und Severus grinste kurz.

„Keine Sorge Kingsley, Miss Granger wird sich von mir nicht unterkriegen lassen."

°°

Hermione saß nachdenklich an ihrem Dessert. Langsam sah sie auf und senkte den Kopf schnell wieder. Schon wieder waren Harry und Ginny dabei sich zu küssen. Harry besaß wenigstens den Anstand entschuldigend zu grinsen.

„Sorry!"

„Schon okay, Harry. Ihr habt es ja verdient, glücklich zu sein.", flüsterte Hermione.

„Hat Snape eigentlich noch etwas gesagt, heute Mittag?"

„Nichts besonderes.", murmelte sie auf Harrys Frage hin.

„Er saß vorhin allein im Tropfenden Kessel...", warf Ginny ein. Hermione sah sie überrascht an, doch sie gingen nicht weiter darauf ein. Schon Augenblicke später war das Pärchen wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigt und Hermione erhob sich.

°°

Sie trat aus dem Kamin und sah sich um. Hermione entdeckte ihn in der Nähe eines Fensters, vor einer Terrine Linseneintopf.

„Die sollten Sie aber bald essen.", meinte Hermione und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Miss Granger?"

„Sind Sie böse?" Severus sah sie verständnislos an. „Weil ich die VgddK-Stelle bekommen habe?", fragte Hermione. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin schon froh darüber, überhaupt wieder unterrichten zu dürfen..."

„Und in Zaubertränke sind Sie Oberklasse...", entfuhr es Hermione. Severus schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Als ihr Blick abermals die Terrine streifte, rümpfte sie die Nase. „Wollen Sie das wirklich noch essen?"

„Es ist immerhin besser als in Askaban.", bemerkte Severus. Hermione schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Kommen Sie mit! Sie können bestimmt etwas richtiges vertragen. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es besser ist als das hier. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht versuchen, Sie anzugreifen." Severus schnaubte und Hermione deutete es als Lachen, als sie ihm in die blitzenden Augen sah. Hermione trat als erste in den Kamin. „Ach ja, ich muss Sie noch warnen, Harry und Ginny werden da sein." „Ach, haben sich die Probleme aufgelöst...?" Sie nickte grinsend und nannte die Adresse.

Severus trat aus dem Kamin und wurde gleich ziemlich herzlich begrüßt.

"Aus, Leila!" Hermione zog die junge Hündin am Halsband zurück. Doch Severus ging in die Hocke und streichelte den hübschen Husky ausgiebig, bevor er Hermione ins Esszimmer folgte. Natürlich erst nachdem er sich die Hände gereinigt hatte.

„Setzen Sie sich..." Hermione brachte einen Teller und Severus tat sich auf, während sie noch Kaffee für ihn holte. Severus nickte Harry zu, als dieser sich einmal von Ginny löste. Die beiden saßen vorm Fernseher und sahen sich Casablanca an, eine alte Kamelle. Hermione aber setzte sich zu Severus an den Esstisch, sie unterhielten sich leise, um das Pärchen nicht zu stören.

°°

Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich gleich nach dem Film. Ginny war direkt erschrocken, als sie Severus entdeckte, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Hermione kurz fort war. Auch Severus wollte sich bald verabschieden und Hermione begleitete ihn zu Kamin.

„Es steht Ihnen übrigens gut, das lange Haar...", flüsterte sie.

„Danke, Miss Granger." Hermione legte den Kopf schief.

„Würden Sie mich Hermione nennen? Wir sind ja bald Kollegen."

„Gern Hermione, wenn Sie Severus zu mir sagen.", bat Severus und Hermione schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Was ich noch fragen wollte...der Zauber, was sollte er bewirken. Sollte er Gefühle vorgaukeln?"

„Was halten Sie von mir, Hermione...Er sollte Gefühle erkennbarer machen. Gefühle, die tief drinnen schon vorhanden sind.", erklärte er ruhig.

„Ich glaube, dann wirkt Ihr Zauber doch, Severus.", flüsterte Hermione. Severus hob die Augenbrauen und Hermione senkte schüchtern den Blick. „Ich...nun ich habe Sie von zwei Seiten kennen gelernt...natürlich weiß ich noch nicht alles von Ihnen. Aber ich möchte mehr von Ihnen erfahren..." Sie seufzte und sah Severus schlucken.

„Sie...wollen Sie damit sagen...dass Sie"

„Dass ich etwas für Sie empfinde? Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.", wisperte Hermione. Severus legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. Hermione stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sie hielt sich an Severus' Schultern fest und dann küsste sie ihn. Severus schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und hielt sie fest. Sanft strich seine Zunge über Hermiones Lippen, bis sie ihm Einlass gewährte...

* * *

Okay...Ende...

Wie wäre es mit einem Review?

LG Noel


End file.
